Brave Command Dagwon
is a 1996 Brave Series, created by Sunrise under the direction of Akira Oguro and Tetsuya Yanagisawa, and is the 7th entry funded by Takara and created & produced by Sunrise. Earth is the target of the former Sargasso prisoners who took over the prison asteroid and attack our planet. To counter this, Brave Seijin (Starman, more commonly alien) chose six (initially, only five; Geki joins later on) youngsters from Earth to receive the DagBraces and turn into Dagwon, the alien aequivalent to "brave". Rai, the seventh member of the team, is an alien officer who may possibly be the support Brave Seijin claimed there was no time to call upon when the invasion began. Because of this unfortune, Brave Seijin resorted to enlisting human beings to act as their own planet's defense. Drawing inspiration from Super Sentai, the youngsters can don battle suits by activating their DagBraces (DagCommander in Japan) with the voice command "Try Dagwon!", which grant them pseudo-elemental powers and attacks as well as amplified physical power and advanced protection. If that is not enough, they have personal vehicles at their disposal which can turn into humanoid robots. Through , they assimilate their DagMachines and control their humanoid forms as if they were their own bodies. If even greater power is needed, the heroes can then merge with additional auxiliary units (DagFire & DagThunder), with subordinates (DagShadow), or even with each other (Express Command) to create more powerful forms. In addition to the heroes, other friendly alien allies arrive to aid their quest. Lian, last survivor of his race, the Sword Seijin, who assume swords, opens up his heart to working with others and joins the team as their first ally (although he only stays on Earth so that he can ultimately kill Arch Seijin). Gunkid, who can take on the form of a jet, a tank or the powerful Mugen Ho (Infinity Cannon) for Fire Dagwon's, and later Power Dagwon's, use, was initially on Sargasso's side before he decided to help the Dagwon team. Lian proceeded to become the teacher of Gunkid. Composition Dagwon consists of 48 episodes, first aired on Nagoya TV from 3/2/96 to 25/1/97. It's success warranted the two-episode OVA "The Boy with Crystal Eyes", which came out in September 1997, the same year GaoGaiGar aired. The show is, as of October 2007, not licensed in the US. It is interesting to note that, despite the series' lack of popularity among children due to its theme of young adults enlisted to fight against evil, Dagwon found an audience among young females, who enjoyed the bishonen main characters. The Team En Daidoji The fire warrior. Hot-headed and determined, he often locks heads with Kai, who just so happens to be his superior in school. He's the only one on the team who has two different vehicular bodies (that can merge into one). Liner Team Sub-team of the series, the individual members' mecha are railway vehicles Kai Hirose The speed warrior. Head of the student council and practicer of Kendo. Tries to remind the team of their job and that it's not only fun and games. He tends to keep En especially in line. Shin Sawamura The weapons warrior. A luckless flirt who is skilled at martial arts and likes to blow stuff up. Yoku Kazamatsuri The sky warrior. Shy and geeky, he's the brains of the team. Geki Kuroiwa The ground warrior. In the beginning of the series, he starts out as En`s rival, but over time they become friends as he gets more acquainted with Dagwon. Also appears jealous of Rai, and has a crush on Maria. Ryu Hashiba The shadow warrior. Calm, mysterious and a puzzle even to his team members. He's the only one to have "subordinates", animal robots stored in the form of cards. Rai Utsumi The thunder warrior. He is an alien officer who tends to feel uncomfortable with attention from females who like him. The Allies Brave Seijin The alien police officer who gave the team their powers. Lian A sword-shaped old warrior whose race was frozen by Arch Seijin a long time ago. Gunkid A young artillery unit who used to be corrupted by Sargasso, but eventually joined Dagwon. Luna An alien Dagwon officer, like Rai. Grants En the Power Shovel (and thus, is the creator of Power Dagwon). However, she is brainwashed by the Warugaia Brothers, and serves under Hido`s command afterward. She is latter freed from his control by DagTurbo. Enemy Aliens (main characters) Arch Seijin The main villain of the first season. Destroyed Lian`s home world, and the reason for the Sword Seijin coming to Earth. Slain in a one-on-one duel with Lian, who then leaves Earth. The Warugaia Brothers Hido The youngest of the brothers, and first to appear in the series. Only brother to have a humanoid form. Killed by Brave Seijin. Gedo The middle brother. He is the strongest of the three brothers, and lead a raid on DagBase toward the end of the series. Killed by the first (and only) use of the "Power Lio Sword" (Power Dagwon wielding Lian). Mado The eldest of the brothers. In a way, he is the "head honcho" of the three. Extremely loyal to Genocide (but then again, so are most of the villains of the series, save Gunkid). Killed by the first (and again, only use) of the "Triangle Christmas Beam" (the combined power of Super Fire Dagwon, Lian, and Gunkid). Genocide The reason behind the Sargasso prison break. Can control any machinery (he even controls some of the members of the team, like DagTurbo and Lian, in the episode he is introduced in). However, he is killed by Super Fire Dagwon, who almost kills himself in the process. Mechanics Image:Fire-Dagwon-1.jpg|thumb|Fire Dagwon Image:Super-Fire-Dagwon-1.jpg|thumb|Super Fire Dagwon Image:Power-Dagwon-1.jpg|thumb|Power Dagwon Image:Power-Dagwon-3.jpg|thumb|Fire Shovel Image:Liner-Dagwon-1.jpg|thumb|Liner Dagwon Image:Super-Liner-Dagwon-1.jpg|thumb|Super Liner Dagwon Image:Guardlion.png|thumb|Guard Tiger Image:Shadow-Dagwon-1.jpg|thumb|Shadow Dagwon Image:Thunder-Dagwon-1.jpg|thumb|Thunder Dagwon Image:Thunder-Dagwon-3.jpg|thumb|Thunder Shuttle Category:Anime Series Category:Brave Series